villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kenny Mathews
Kenneth "Kenny" Matthews was a hero-turned-mortal enemy in ObsCure series. During the first game, Kenny was on the side of good and fought for lives of his friends as well as for his own. However, in the second game he succumbed to the powerful infection and became a monstrous antagonist, bringing lots of griefs to those whom he once called friends and sibling. His acts of perversion ended with his death. Biography Before Falling into the Abyss Kenneth Matthews was born in Riverside, California. He is one of Leafmore High's oldest students. He had a particularly stubborn and impulsive attitude but he was often an incredibly brave young man. Excelling in sports, Kenny was a member of the highschool basketball team, the Mighty Sharks. Aside from sports and his relationship with Ashley Thompson Kenny had a well-behaved but a dull school life. However, behind his masculine and disinterested attitudes Kenny hides his real fragility and insecurity that only his sister Shannon is able to see; even though he often spurned the constant recommendations of help by the latter. Then happened Leafmore Incident, a horrific event from the first ObsCure where the highschool's principal Herbert Friedman, with the help of school nurse and his sister-in-law Elizabeth Wickson-Friedman conducted a series of gruesome human experiments that turned humans into feral and grotesque monsters. The human guinea pigs used in Herbert's experiment were none other than Leafmore students. Kenny and Shannon Matthews, Stan Jones, Josh Carter and Ashley Thompson were caught in the horrific struggle for survival and during their fight for life all were infected by a little-known microorganisms known as Dark Spores. Dark Spores are contagious microorganisms produced by little-known plants called Mortifilia from African continent. If harnessed properly, Dark Spores grants their hosts an incredible lifespan of longetivity. But not many human bodies can cope with Dark Spores, and if human bodies fail to harness Dark Spores they become hideous abominations. Herbert's twin brother, Leonard, failed to harness Dark Spores became a freak of nature. Herbert's human experiment, nefarious as it was, was an attempt to find a cure for his dark Spore-ravaged twin brother. By helping each other and strong desire to survive, Kenny and his friends thwarted Herbert's atrocity, destroyed his evil creations and demolished half the Leafmore Highschool during their final fight against Friedman brothers. ''ObsCure: Aftermath'' Two years after the Leafmore Incident, Kenny broke his relationship with Ashley Thompson (who along with Josh Carter has since gone missing) and enrolled at Fallcreek University with her sister Shannon. He began to socialize with his new buddies and thanks to his excellent physical fitness (along with his desire to escape and his insecurity in expressing himself more openly), Kenny becomes the quarterback of the college football team called Fallcreek Pitbulls. New campus life, new friends are made, new things to explore. Kenny managed to achieve a decent circle of friends. Kenny also started a new romance life with Amy Brookes, the most desirable girl in the Fallcreek University. Sven Hansen, another talented Fallcreek University athlete with Nordic descent who has a crush on Amy, became Kenny's love rival and both vied for Amy's affection. Overall, things were looking good. However... After Leafmore's events, Kenny's insecurities were totally afloat to Shannon who did her best to keep him out of trouble. Despite this, Kenny always tried to give the impression to others that he is self-reliant and self-confident, concealing his internal struggle that, due to the infection, has further deteriorated, forcing him to take a large amount of daily medicines to avoid The effects of Mortifilia's Dark Spores. All was not going well for Kenny Matthews after all: after the infection suffered by Herbert Friedman, it became clear that the cure from the first ObsCure was not perfect and did not last long. With the exception of Kenny's sister Shannon who somehow managed to harness the power of Dark Sporesand therefore did not mutate, the rest of survivors from the first ObsCure had to rely on increasingly more potent painkillers and absorbing a large amount of them daily to stem the infection within their bodies and to relieve the intense pain that comes with the process of infection. Inevitably the Leafmore (again, save Shannon) survivors became totally addicted to the medication, reducing them to drug addicts. Shannon tried everything she could to help him in taking on the insecurities that Kenny only shows with her. A few Mortifilia Flowers bloomed at night in the university campus, blossoming only at night. a new drug created from a Mortifilia is quickly spreading its influence over the University's populace. Students are using these plants as light drugs without scruple and even Kenny gets attracted into them, despite Shannon trying to stop it. With friends Sven, Amy, Corey Wilde, Mei and Jun Wang sisters decide to take part in an exclusive party, reserved only to the richest students, of the brotherhood ΔΘГ celebrating its twentieth year. Although they did not know at the time, a massive outbreak that would engulf the entire country was about to begin. It was then Mortifilia in campus totally blossomed and released massive Dark Spores that poured all over students who had abused the new drug. Kenny, Amy and the rest of his friends escape. Kenny, however, is struck by a painful malaise as there are no painkillers to subside his pain and infection spreading, so he calls his sister and reached the hospital to find drugs. Unfortunately once arriving there neither he nor Shannon can find necessary drugs. Shannon tries desperately to convince Kenny that it is his will to make a difference. It was a futile attempt. Kenny unfortunately succumbs to Dark Spore infection and transforms into a deformed monster, becoming one of the major antagonists in the game. Shannon manages to escape and, while still mutating, Kenny calls her by throwing inhuman screams. Kennt then proceeds to ambush the group of surviving students in the hospital's warehouse and, after overwhelming others (but not killing them), has a brief clash with Corey and Mei. He then succeeds in impaling Corey over a protruding iron and crushing Mei's head in front of his eyes. Before further harms can be done, though, Shannon and Stan Jones intervene, forcing Kenny to escape. However, the Kenny was far from being defeated and reached the group at Fallcreek Dam where he abducts Amy (it is later revealed that Kenny raped and impregnated her). The group of students reaches Kenny in the dam engine room and here Kenny once again has a clash with Shannon and Corey who, by using some levers for the release of large metal components, succeed in crushing the monster into a pipeline. Kenny however, survives once again. Stan and Corey find out that the ΔΘГ fraternity, is actually a Skull & Bones-like organization headed by Richard James, and want to experiment with the offspring of Kenny and Amy. The two ambulance carry a pregnant Amy, Stan, Shannon, and Corey away, but they crash at a bridge after going through a cloud of spores released by Kenny. Stan and Shannon try to find out where Richard's new pick up point is, to try and reach it, while Corey goes to rescue Amy. Corey arrives first and sees Richard James taking off with Amy in a helicopter. But the ride is stopped by Kenny, Corey decides to fight Kenny, but the fight doesn't last enough as Kenny infects Corey. When Shannon and Stan reach the new destination point, they see Corey, just being infected prior the entry of Stan and Shannon, in his knees. Here Kenny seeks to convince Corey to join him, shamelessly declaring that even after everything Kenny had done to Corey Corey will in the end come to embrace Kenny like a brother; Corey, however, exhausted by the horrors he experienced, weakly says that the only one he will ever belong to is Mei and kills himself by blowing his head off with a gun. Death Shannon and Stan, the last two survivors, arrive in the scene too late, engage in a last deadly clash with Kenny. After grueling fight Kenny is finally killed when the lamp for the University stadium falls and crushes him. In his last words, Kenny asks Shannon to look after his offspring. After his death, the helicopter is seen flying away, and Amy gives birth. The helicopter then explodes, and Shannon and Stan go to investigate the crash to see if anyone is alive. Shannon also tells Stan she is cutting ties with her family, to avoid what their possible reaction would be when she told them she killed Kenny. Kenny's Mutated Persona When the Mortifilia infection has gotten the best of Kenny, he turned into a grotesque being endowed with cunning intelligence, inhuman ability, and totally devoid of humanity. In these respects, Kenny, inebriated by his new traits as an abominable creature, reveals his dark side amplified by Mortifilia's Dark Spores that ravaged his body and mind. Also in a mutated state his long-repressed lust is unleashed, displaying lewdness towards the girls he knows (even to his sister) and releases a macabre perversion to all those who were once his dear friends. Appearance, Powers and Abilities Kenny's upper limbs grow up larger than his own body, allowing him to sit directly on these. His chest can open up, while the rest of the body, albeit mutated, remains with a Human look alike, especially the features of the face. His strength and agility increase dramatically in his mutated form, allowing him to climb on the walls easily, run and jump more quickly relying on his pair of huge arms. In this state, Kenny can create clouds of Dark Spores that can be launched against enemies with hands and cause discrete damage while, at close range, can attack by hitting with the upper limbs. During the game Kenny will have to be fought three times, and at the last encounter, Kenny will manifest a further mutation: he will develop a protrusion on his back very like a tail that lets him spit Dark Spore clouds much more quickly without use of the arms. Kenny can also use his back-tail as a whip in short-to-medium and short-range combat. Gallery Kenny Monster Old.jpg|Spewing Dark Spores Trivia *His special attribute was possessing a great strength and physical endurance that made him able to take more damages and run faster than his other companions, as well as lifting and moving heavy objects along his path faster. Sven Hansen also shares this trait of strength and endurance. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Game Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Monsters Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parents Category:Mature Category:Related to Hero